


here comes the rain.

by tachibana_misaya



Series: pluvia. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #drabble #short #whatamidoing #idontknowhowtotag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: It was supposed to be nothing more than a release.But somehow, you found yourself falling ever deeper.





	here comes the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, I want to say VERY VERY sorry for the VERY short story. I want to make this a multi-chapter thing but alas my inspiration would only allow me so much. Also not forgetting the fact that I'm kind of putting everything else on hold now because of finals.
> 
> Dear me.

It should have been a one-time thing.

            Neither of you were accustomed to the presence of each other. He did his thing, you did yours. Both your paths were more than unlikely to cross, but by some miracle or punishment bestowed by whatever gods that were watching you up there, you did. Albeit bearing a little on the unconventional way.

            You both needed release.

            So as you watched him step out of the bathroom, still steaming and fresh from the shower, you wondered why you couldn’t get him out your mind. He was the advisor of the infamous Crown Prince of Lucis and you were just the assistant of some head clerk who would prance about the hallways of the Citadel like she owned the place when all she did was admin work. It was because of her (not entirely secret) flirtatious shenanigans on him whenever he came over for one of the royal meetings that you both met. And honestly, the main point on why he pulled you aside, on one fateful, rainy day, and kiss you full on the mouth was to shut the blabbering woman’s mouth, not drag you into a life of pretend relationship.

            Rumours spread. Gossips ensued. Neither of you denied it but neither of you wanted to confirm it either.

            It kind of went blurry from there.

            “You going?”

            He halfway turned to you from his spot in front of the mirror, still buttoning his shirt as he addressed you. “Yes, I have to go early for the day. Duty calls. Yours are, too.”

            You pulled yourself from the bed, naked body covered in the duvet you both slept on last night. “How about I whip you some breakfast? I won’t take long.”

            Now he was fully facing you, eyes searching your face as you his. It was hard to tell from that almost stony expression of his, but eventually he nodded his head.

            “I would love it.”

            _Love_.

            The word felt foreign to you, since you were convinced that he didn’t feel an ounce of it toward you.

            But you felt yourself heat up from that word alone.


End file.
